The article entitled “Robust Endpoint Detection and Energy Normalization for Real-Time Speech and Speaker Recognition,” by Qi Li, et al., published in IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON SPEECH AND AUDIO PROCESSING, VOL. 10, NO. 3, MARCH 2002, describes how endpoint detection and energy normalization can be important to the functioning of an automatic speech recognition and/or speaker verification systems. The described system uses a filter plus a three-state transition diagram for endpoint detection. The described filter is designed utilizing several criteria to ensure accuracy and robustness. The detected endpoints are then applied to energy normalization sequentially.